Red Eyes
by Seddielover945
Summary: "You Are Evil!" Fabian screamed as Patricia simply just let out a laugh and flashed her eyes at Eddie. The Oseirn sunk down two feet and shut his eyes for a moment. No. It couldn't be true, he had tried to protect her, she lied to him. Oneshot.


**Oh my goodness you guys! House of Anubis tonight...Wow there are no words! And the Jeroy kiss...Ohhh Feelings.. I thought of this oneshot after seeing next weeks promo and Sibuna finds out that Patricia is the evil one. So.. I know this won't happen, but a fangirl can dream though right? On to the story.**

**...**

The redhead's eyes flashed a darker red tone, and Fabian's eyes went wide. He felt the anger flare in his gut, and then he turned to face Eddie. It was almost as if Eddie could cry at any moment, but he pushed back the tears.

"You Are Evil!" Fabian screamed as Patricia simply just let out a laugh and flashed her eyes at Eddie. The Oseirn sunk down two feet and shut his eyes for a moment. No. It couldn't be true, he had tried to protect her, she lied to him. He didn't want to look, but his brown eyes did. They flickered to Fabian who was trying really hard not to freak out, and then his eyes flickered to the redhead girl in front of him, she was not herself, she was not Patricia. She was not _Yacker. _

"Yacker?" He just whispered, as the redhead smiled a bit.

"Oh think again Eddie." The voice was so close to her's and he had no idea of what to do, he couldn't think like he normally did, and Forbiser's voice caught in the back of his mind.

_"You have a Viper in your nest_." Yeah no kidding. _Think Eddie Think_. He told himself, but his head wouldn't stop spinning around, he felt light headed, and he glanced over at Fabian. He was just looking at Eddie, with no emotion, well none that Eddie could really figure out. It was bad, really really bad. Patricia would never betray them, so what had happened? He set his hand on a picture frame in Patricia and Mara's room. He felt his heart stop, and his vision like state set in.

...

_"I hate you." Patricia said as she walked away from Eddie. She sniffled and started her walk back to Anubis House. As of then she didn't care who saw her cry, so she just let the tears flow. She was almost out of the school when she heard footsteps behind redhead turned her body around as the tears flowed freely down her face. Caroline Denby stood there. A fake smile pressed on her lips and she walked up to the broken looking girl. Patricia was to hurt to care as Denby spoke to her._

_"Patricia dear, I saw what happened are you alright? Would you like some tea?" The redhead nodded as Denby led her away from the school and towards the gatehouse. Denby stayed true to her word, and made Patricia the tea, they sat in silence, until the teacher spoke up. _

_"Come with me, I have something that might make you feel better okay?" Patricia nodded, and pressed a hand to her head. It hurt, like really bad, and she felt a tad bit light headed. She wasn't thinking stright as Denby led her up into the secert room. A sigh escaped her lips, and tje next thing she heard was Robert Forbiser Smythe's voice. She tried to scream Eddie's name, but a hand was pushed over her lips, the next thing she knew was that she was being shoved into a sarcophagus. _

...

Eddie reopned his eyes, and glared at the red eyed girl in front of him, they flashed red again. The realization sunk in. He could have saved her. She could have been herself. It was _his _fault.

"This is my fault." He turned to Fabian who was standing beside him by then.

"Eddie no don't you dare do this to yourself right now! You could be our only hope to get Patricia back to normal!" He nodded and looked at the girl sitting in front of him. Her legs were crossed and she was starring dully at the floor. He took a breath and sat beside her on the bed.

"Yacker?" She turned to face him and put a folling smile of her lips, except he could then see that it was not her real "light up my eyes" smile.

"Join my side Eddie, together we can have whatever we want as long as we stick together." He tried to look into her eyes to find any hope, but it failed. She had no soul. He took her hand in his own and laced their fingers.

"Patricia I need for you to listen to me okay, this is not you. I need the real you back okay?" She shot him a grin.

"Oh Eddie you have no idea, this is me, the new me." She rubbed his cheek with her finger tips, and he sighed. Eddie inched closer to her. He grasped her fingers in his hand and moved them off of his cheek. He moved his head so she could feel his breath on her face.

"No Yacker, I need the real you back, the you that loves to be rude and fisty, but also has that sweet softie side that she shows sometimes. I need you Patricia, I love you, the real you." With those words, he kissed her right smack on the lips, and the thing was she kissed him back. He pulled back and he could see it in her eyes, they gleam, and she looked at him.

"So do you really hate me then?" The redhead shook her head.

"I love you too Eddie, but will you please explain to me what is going on?" He kissed her hair.

"Later."

...

**So what did you all think? I didn't like the ending, but review anyways! **

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
